


Ah

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Everyone has the wrong idea. Sidon and Link have the right one.





	Ah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrElise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrElise/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Purrelise’s “SidLink Everyone Thinks We're Doing It” request on [my tumblr bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/158937866370/fic-bingo).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Though Sidon always strives to be respectful of his elders, there are many occasions where he ignores their words entirely—at least privately—and tonight is a prime example. Each Zora he passes on his way to his private chambers seems to have that _look_ about them like they know _something_ he doesn’t, and even Muzu tells him with an uncharacteristic wink, “Hurry home, my prince!” 

So Sidon does, wondering all the while what strange rumour they’ve all concocted now. 

He finally slips into his room, tucked away deep inside the domain, ready for a good night’s soak and a long night’s sleep. 

He gets halfway to the round pool in the center of the room before reality shocks him out of his reverie, and he comes to a screeching halt. 

A familiar blond head looks up at the sound of his footsteps, and Link tilts his head cutely, bright blue eyes blinking at Sidon in the pale gem-light. The white, translucent curtains that section off the doorway only let in a bit of the stars, and the luminescent stones strung about the ceiling don’t do Link’s true beauty justice. The clear water reflects some of it, licking light up Link’s creamy chest, and Sidon abruptly looks away, coughing uncomfortably. He asks in what he hopes is a normal-sounding voice, “Link, my friend! What ever are you doing here?”

It takes him an extra few seconds to realize that while he’s looking away, he can’t see Link’s answer, and he turns back, deliberately keeping his gaze above the surface. He can see the dark blue outline of Link’s underwear beneath the water, and he’s distinctly aware of how ill equipped Hylians are to hide certain parts of their anatomy. They don’t keep their privates hidden during inappropriate moments like Zoras do. Link, likely used to nothing but the wild, has never been particularly modest with his outfits, to Sidon’s mingled joy and shame. 

Link, somehow, looks just as confused as Sidon, and signs simply: _The king sent me here for the night. He said it would be the right place for me...?_ but his hands falter about the Hylian words that Sidon’s learned just for _this_ , and it takes Sidon a moment to come up with a better reason for Link’s hesitance than his own embarrassing thoughts. Naturally, a Hylian would be better off in the inn, on a plush bed. Sidon’s chambers have no such cots, though now he wishes he’d gotten one. When Sidon doesn’t answer—an oddity for him; he’s usually louder than this—Link adds: _Why are you here?_

Spreading his arms to gesture vaguely about, Sidon answers, “These are my private chambers.” A thick blush spreads across Link’s fair cheeks, and Sidon understands the sentiment.

Suddenly, Muzu’s wink fits into place. He understands now just what rumour’s been circulating about the council. Sidon groans, then bemoans giving himself away; now he can hardly hide it and pretend he doesn’t know what’s going on. With a defeated sigh, he admits, “It seems my people have vastly misunderstood our... ah, our relationship.” He hurries to add, “You must forgive me, Link! I had nothing to do with this, I promise you! I... I will go and explain! Wait one moment, I will tell—”

He turns, ready to rush out and go quiver in another pond somewhere, but an audible exhalation of breath behind him halts his movements. He looks back again to see Link against the rim of the pool, facing him with a strangely sad, oddly hopefully sort of look that does all kinds of wild things to Sidon’s stomach. He plays his tongue across his teeth while he thinks, trying, once again, to unravel his quiet companion.

Link gives him no hints beyond that vaguely longing look, and finally, Sidon slowly tries, “Unless, of course... you don’t find this misconception too offensive...?”

A little smile dawns across Link’s enticing mouth, and he bites his bottom lip, reaching one wet hand out of the water and up to Sidon’s towering form. 

Sidon slumps in relief, then swells in delight, pushing, “ _Really_? Truly?”

Blushing, Link shrugs, and his hand beckons closer. Sidon gets one last awkward pang in his chest from the thought of his father sanctioning this, predicting this, even so much as _thinking_ about this, but then, he supposes he can’t be too upset—he would never have presumed to do anything about his attraction himself. Even if his father sent a man to his pool, he’s hardly about to turn this particular man away. 

He strolls forward at what he hopes is a restrained, dignified pace, when all he wants to do is leap and dive into Link’s arms. Instead, he slips down into the pool and wades carefully next to Link along the underwater bench. When Link offers him an encouraging smile, he dares to stretch his thick arm around Link’s shoulders. Tiny and gorgeous beside him, Link glimmers like the greatest of jewels. A swell of pride blossoms in Sidon’s chest—to think he could have such feelings _returned_ by such a hero is a great blessing indeed. Link eyes the long line of Sidon’s body for a moment, sucks in another breath, then surges forward. 

He hauls himself right up into Sidon’s lap, cushioned by Sidon’s thighs instead of the hard shelf below, and he signs almost shyly: _You’re a better place for me to sleep anyway._

Only because Link’s been so bold, Sidon pushes away from the rim, letting himself rise from the water and stretch along the surface; Link shifts, still straddling his crotch but soon bent across his stomach. Link puts two steadying hands on Sidon’s broad chest, and Sidon lies back, offering himself as a mattress. Link’s smile widens happily, and he doesn’t have to form any words to show his approval. Sidon tends to understand him anyway. It’s a bond, he thinks, that he’s pleased to know has grown palpable. 

Settling carefully down, Link lies prone across Sidon’s torso, his cheek resting on Sidon’s shoulder, his silken hair tickling Sidon’s flesh. Link curls up, safely held above the water, and Sidon hopes he’s soft and warm enough to suffice. Link lets out a contented sigh that Sidon takes for approval. 

Wrapping one arm around Link’s waist to hold him steady, Sidon murmurs, “Pleasant dreams, my hero.” And he hopes they’re in for an even more pleasant conversation in the morning.


End file.
